ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Charm the King
Story John and Elektra are sitting at a table at Mr. Smoothy’s, John drinking a smoothie. Elektra groans in boredom, as she slams her head into the table. John: Careful. You might get a concussion. Elektra: This has been the most boring week ever! No threats! No criminals! Not even a lowlife to beat up! John: Hey, my record of days that nothing bad has happened or there’s no universe threatening events is now 4 days, 6 hours and 23 minutes. I would like for that to make it to at least 4 days and 7 hours. (John’s eyes glow green, then revert.) Too bad. You had to jinx it. Elektra: Jinx it? A large pink portal opens overhead in the sky, several Stone Creatures falling out of it. They crash down, breaking cars, the road and other objects, as they begin throwing cars, causing more chaos. John: Oh, come on! I just finished fixing this city! Elektra, you might want to jump back. Elektra looks confused, when a shadow forms over them. She jumps backwards, as a Stone Creature lands where she was sitting. It roars at John, who stands unfazed. John squeezes his hand, as the Stone Creature breaks apart. Mana blasts fall from above, as Scrutin fly through the portal. John: Ledgerdomain is attacking? What is Charmcaster doing in there? Elektra: Charmcaster? John: I’m going to see if I can get in there. Take out as many Stone Creatures as you can. Elektra: (Smirking) With pleasure. John transforms into Four Arms, as he jumps into the air, an additional burst of wind accelerating him. A Stone Creature falls and rams him, sending him crashing into the ground. Four Arms throws it off, as Stone Creatures charge and pounce at him. Four Arms spins, punching through several of them, then launches their debris with Earthbending. Elektra fires energy blasts, doing no damage to the Stone Creatures. She runs up a building to dodge a punch, when she extends a cable upward to pull her to the roof. A mana blast destroys the cable, as she falls, a Scrutin coming at her. She extends her body out, the air resistance stopping her enough to allow the Scrutin to tackle her, her getting on top of it. She grabs ahold, and starts pulling on it. Elektra: Now, pull up! She pulls, forcing the Scrutin’s head up. They fly across the ground, as Elektra jumps off, it ramming into a Stone Creature, destroying it. More Stone Creatures come, as she loads a pod, launching it. It explodes, destroying the Stone Creatures. Four Arms is climbing up Billions Tower, the tallest building in Bellwood, to get close to the portal. Scrutin flock over him, firing mana blasts down. Four Arms swats them away, but more pour out of Ledgerdomain. Four Arms jumps, turning into Granodite. Granodite: Try this on for size! Granodite’s hair glows bright, as he spins, hands glowing now. The Scrutin’s mana are drained from them, being sucked into Granodite. The debris of the Scrutin fall towards the ground, crashing into everything. Granodite approaches the portal, when a powerful red laser blast hits him, launching him downward. He looks up, as Psyphon floats down out of the hole. Granodite: Psyphon?! I hadn’t thought about you in forever! Psyphon: Yes, you would’ve forgotten me. I was never a “high level” villain in your eyes. But now is different. (His voice echoes over the city.) CITIZENS OF EARTH! I AM PSYPHON, RULER OF THE REALM OF MAGIC! SURRENDER TO ME, AND I SHALL SPARE YOUR LIVES! BUT YOUR BEING WILL BE MINE! AHAHAHAHA! Granodite fires a mana blast at Psyphon, when a mana dome generates around him, absorbing the mana. Psyphon looks back at Granodite, amused. Psyphon: Do you really think I would’ve survived in Ledgerdomain without some magic absorbing tech? I’ve improved it since the War Games, and now, I am invincible to magic! Psyphon points his arms at Granodite, blasters on his wrists firing a tractor beam, trapping Granodite. He screams, as his mana is drained. Psyphon: And you, are made of magic! Granodite reverts, as John falls through the tractor beam, towards the ground. He approaches the ground rapidly, when Elektra riding a Scrutin swoops in, catching him. John groans as he sits up. Elektra: Another low level villain? John: With a major power boost. I need to get into Ledgerdomain. Distract him for a minute. John jumps off the Scrutin, Elektra shaking her head. Elektra: Typical. Elektra directs the Scrutin upwards, as she fires energy shots from the Proto-Tool. Psyphon fires concentrated mana blasts, Elektra dodging them. He then fires red lasers from his eyes, as Elektra does a barrel roll to dodge. Psyphon fires his tractor beam, catching and draining the Scrutin of its mana. It crumbles, as Elektra falls. She extends a cable, catching herself on Billions’ Tower. Psyphon: Is that all you’ve got, John Smith?! Chromastone flies up from below, heading straight for the portal. Psyphon fires a laser and mana blast, Chromastone absorbing both of them. He blasts Psyphon with an ultraviolet ray from his horn, knocking him back. He then rockets past him, into the open portal. Psyphon: There’s no point of going in there, John! All the sorcerers there are either under my command or my prisoners! End Scene Several Stone Creatures guard the entrance to Charmcaster’s castle, the forces the heaviest around the prison. Chromastone stands on top of a hill, as Ignaceous looks up, as he was leading the forces. Chromastone: Ignaceous! Ignaceous: You. The boy who meddled with our affairs. Chromastone: I remember that you were a voice for peace, and wanted nothing to do with war! Ignaceous: Perhaps once. But now, Psyphon rules with an even stronger iron fist than Adwaita. We dare not cross him. Chromastone: Let me in. There’s someone inside that I want to see. I can help overthrow Psyphon, but you have to let me help you! Ignaceous: I no longer have that option. Attack! Stone Creatures throw boulders at Chromastone, which he dodges. His body glows a bright ultraviolet, absorbing mana from the air. He releases an ultraviolet shockwave, which tears through the Stone Creatures. They are piles of rubble on the ground, Ignaceous groaning. Chromastone walks by, reverting. John: Sorry about that. By the time you regenerate, I’ll have this whole thing sorted out. John enters the castle, and goes down the stairs to the prison. In one cell was Adwaita, his head aflame. In the other cell is Charmcaster, who now has her hair in a ponytail, having purple highlights. She possesses a magenta jacket that ends in a skirt and purple boots. John opens the cell door, as he creates a mana barrier at the entrance. Charmcaster: What are you doing? John: Making it so Adwaita can’t hear us. I’ve got to say, I’m digging the new look Hope. Hope: (Scoffs) Call me Charmcaster! That’s John: The name for your enemies. And Adwaita can’t hear your true name. So, hey Hope. Hope: (Sighs) I guess since you’re here, Psyphon decided to invade. John: I need your help in stopping him. He’s super charged from the mana of Ledgerdomain, I can’t hold him off and stop him. Hope: How do you think I got here? He beat me already. Do you really think that I’ll stand a chance this time? John: Of course. You’re the most powerful sorceress in all the dimensions. Surely we can stop him together. Hope: And how will we do that? John: With a little magic trick. A classic incident of misdirection. Hope smirks, as she stands up, swinging her arm. John’s mana barrier fades, as the two head towards the stairs. Adwaita: Free me! You cannot stop Psyphon on your own! You need my power! Charmcaster: Your power already failed you! Just sit back and let the big kids handle this. Charmcaster does a hair flip, as she proudly walks up the stairs. John shrugs his shoulders, and follows. End Scene Elektra’s arm are being held by Stone Creatures, in front of Psyphon. The sky was glowing bright pink, as Psyphon leans in to Elektra’s face, who groans in disgust. Elektra: Ever hear of personal space? (She inhales, then gags.) Or a breath mint? Psyphon: John’s new partner, huh? Feisty, but perhaps you can be (He reaches his hands towards Elektra) easily persuaded. Elektra kicks Psyphon in the face, knocking him over. The Stone Creatures lift her up, as more of them break out of the ground, grabbing her legs. She struggles to break free, as Psyphon stands, rubbing his face. Psyphon: Ah! (He pops his jaw.) Perhaps I shall just use you as an example to ensure this world obeys me! Charmcaster: (Voice echoing) Not likely! Psyphon looks confused, as he looks up to the sky. Charmcaster comes out of the portal, glowing from its mana. Psyphon: Ah, Charmcaster. I thought you would’ve learned your lesson. Charmcaster: Yes, to keep fighting to take back my home! I challenge you to a sorcerer’s battle! Psyphon: So you recognize me as a sorcerer? Charmcaster: Bah! Don’t push your luck, skull boy. Elektra: Heh. I like this girl. Psyphon, in anger, flies into the air, firing lasers from his eyes. Charmcaster is hit, turning into pink dust as it connects. Psyphon is confused, as Charmcaster reappears, firing a mana blast. Psyphon’s mana dome forms, absorbing the mana. Psyphon: Ha! Have you learned nothing? Charmcaster: I’ve learned plenty! She swings her arms, as boulders form. She launches them at Psyphon, who fires mana blasts from his blasters, vaporizing them. Charmcaster moves her arms in a circular motion, shooting a bolt of lightning at Psyphon. Psyphon dodges, as Charmcaster continues to shoot lightning. Charmcaster: What’s wrong, Psyphon? Can’t handle a little weak energy like lightning? Psyphon: Uragh! Psyphon fires his tractor beams, which catch Charmcaster, who is drained of her mana. Suddenly, Psyphon’s suit malfunctions, as the tractor beam is disabled. Charmcaster is revitalized by the mana from Ledgerdomain. Psyphon: What? NO! How?! A bioelectric blasts zaps Psyphon’s cheek, as he rubs the sore spot. He sees Nanomech flying away. Nanomech: The art of misdirection. You were so focused on what was in front of you, you didn’t notice what wasn’t there. Me. Psyphon’s suit malfunctions further, which breaks off of Psyphon. He falls, and screams as he does. He crashes into the ground, groaning. Charmcaster: (Voice echoing) WARRIORS OF LEDGERDOMAIN! I AM CHARMCASTER, YOUR NEW LEADER! RETURN TO YOUR HOME, AS THIS ATTACK, IS OVER! Ledgerdomain flashes, as its energy starts rotating the opposite direction. The Stone Creatures and Scrutins are sucked back in, as is loose debris. People go flying up too, screaming as they fly through the portal. In a matter of minutes, the city was quiet and broken. Charmcaster spirals her arms, as the city glows pink. The city is repaired, as all the people return. Psyphon is buried under a rock, with Elektra sitting on it. Elektra: I needed her as a Hunter. That power is at least equal to Lady Artemis. Nanomech reverts, as John lands on Billions Tower. Charmcaster floats in front of him. John: There you go. Your dimension is freed. Again. Charmcaster: And your city is safe from harm. Again. John: I bet my time period of peace lasts longer than yours! I’m aiming for five days in a row now. Charmcaster: Five days? Ha! Time doesn’t flow the same in Ledgerdomain, so it’s a little unfair as I’d win. John: Oh, you’d win? Get real! The two get quiet, with the sound of the spiraling mana the only sound left. Charmcaster: You could come with me. Live in Ledgerdomain as my vassal, in a relatively peaceful place. John: Your vassal? Thanks, but I’ll pass. You have to defend your home, and I have to defend mine. Charmcaster: Heh. Fair enough. Don’t die, again. John: Don’t worry. You won’t be there. Charmcaster chuckles, as she kisses John on the cheek. She then flies into the portal, which closes after her. Elektra: Yeesh. You get around. John: Oh, don't start. End Scene On King Louie’s ship, Lenopan soldiers bring Intellectuary to the throne, where King Louie was sitting, Javert standing by his side. Louie: Bonjour, intruder. And who are we executing today? Intellectuary: I am the Intellectuary, General of the Deathless Incursean Empire. I come offering you a partnership. Louie: Go on. Intellectuary smirks, as he turns into Sludge Blob. The Lenopan are surprised, as they back off. The right side of Sludge Blob’s face is melted, the right half of his face deformed. Sludge Blob: (Gurglely) The Incurseans are going to war, with thousands of soldiers ready to invade a planet on my word. But, we need a group of, super soldiers to integrate into our ranks, to cause further confusion and surprise. By the time they realize you are within are ranks, they shall be dead. Louie: And why would I assist? What do I get out of it? Sludge Blob: The cleansing of the Plumbers. Louie: (Intrigued) When you say “cleansed,” do you mean “kill?” Sludge Blob: Oh, they won’t survive the war if that’s what you’re asking. Louie gains a large and evil smirk. Louie: Count me in. Characters * John Smith * Elektra * Charmcaster * Adwaita Neutral * Intellectuary * Lenopans * King Louie * Javert (cameo) Villains * Psyphon * Stone Creatures * Scrutin Aliens By John * Four Arms * Granodite * Chromastone * Nanomech By Intellectuary * Sludge Blob (first re-appearance) Trivia * Psyphon and Adwaita, who were both lost during the War Games, return. * Charmcaster regains control of Ledgerdomain. * The Intellectuary gets the Lenopans to join the Incursean army. * This title has two meanings. ** The first meaning refers to Psyphon as King of Ledgerdomain, as well has having "Charm" in it, which occurs in episodes featuring Charmcaster. ** The second meaning is Intellectuary appealing to King Louie, getting him to join his army. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10